


Birthdays

by magicandlight



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicandlight/pseuds/magicandlight
Summary: Organized by zodiac sign. Don't judge.





	Birthdays

**#Aquarius (January 20- February 18)**  
-Michigan (January 26, 1837)  
-Nayarit (January 26, 1917)  
-Kansas (January 29, 1861)  
-Aguascalientes (February 5, 1857)   
-Massachusetts (February 6, 1788)   
-Tabasco (February 7, 1824)   
-Tamaulipas (February 7, 1824)   
-Oregon (February 14, 1859)  
-Arizona (February 14, 1912)

 **#Pisces (February 19- March 20)**  
-Washington DC (February 27, 1801)  
-Ohio (March 1, 1803)  
-Nebraska (March 1, 1867)  
-Florida (March 3, 1845)  
-Vermont (March 4, 1791)  
-Maine (March 15, 1820)

 **#Aries (March 21- April 19)**  
-US Virgin Islands (March 31, 1917)  
-Newfoundland (March 31, 1949)  
-Nunavut (April 1, 1999)  
-Morelos (April 17, 1869)

 **#Taurus (April 20- May 20)**  
-Maryland (April 28, 1788)  
-Campeche (April 29, 1863)   
-Louisiana (April 30, 1812)  
-Nuevo León (May 7, 1824)   
-Coahuila (May 7, 1824)   
-Minnesota (May 11, 1858)

 **#Gemini (May 21- June 20)**  
-Durango (May 22, 1824)  
-South Carolina (May 23, 1788)   
-Rhode Island (May 29, 1790)  
-Wisconsin (May 29, 1848)  
-Kentucky (June 1, 1792)  
-Tennessee (June 1, 1796)  
-Yukon (June 13, 1898)  
-Arkansas (June 15, 1836)  
-West Virginia (June 20, 1863)

 **#Cancer (June 21- July 22)**  
-New Hampshire (June 21, 1788)  
-Virginia (June 25, 1788)  
-New Brunswick (July 1, 1867)  
-Nova Scotia (July 1, 1867)  
-Ontario (July 1, 1867)  
-Quebec (July 1, 1867)  
-Prince Edward Island (July 1, 1873)  
-Idaho (July 3, 1890)  
-Chihuahua (July 6, 1824)  
-Wyoming (July 10, 1890)  
-Manitoba (July 15, 1870)  
-Northwest Territories (July 15, 1870)  
-British Columbia (July 20, 1871)

 **#Leo (July 23- August 22)**  
-New York (July 26, 1788)  
-Colorado (August 1, 1876)  
-Missouri (August 10, 1821)  
-Hawaii (August 21, 1959)

 **#Virgo (August 23- September 22)**  
-Alberta (September 1, 1905)  
-Saskatchewan (September 1, 1905)  
-California (September 9, 1850)  
-Chiapas (September 14, 1824)

 **#Libra (September 23- October 22)**  
-Quintana Roo (October 8, 1974)  
-Baja California Sur (October 8, 1974)  
-Sinaloa (October 14, 1830)

 **#Scorpio (October 23- November 21)**  
-Guerrero (October 27, 1849)   
-Nevada (October 31, 1864)  
-North Dakota (November 2, 1889)  
-South Dakota (November 2, 1889)  
-Montana (November 8, 1889)  
-Washington (November 11, 1889)  
-Oklahoma (November 16, 1907)  
-North Carolina (November 21, 1789)

 **#Sagittarius (November 22- December 21)**  
-American Samoa (December 2, 1899)  
-Illinois (December 3, 1818)  
-Delaware (December 7, 1787)  
-Tlaxcala (December 9, 1856)   
-Colima (December 9, 1856)   
-Mississippi (December 10, 1817)  
-Guam (December 10, 1898)  
-Puerto Rico (December 10, 1898)  
-Indiana (December 11, 1816)  
-Pennsylvania (December 12, 1787)  
-Alabama (December 14, 1819)  
-New Jersey (December 18, 1787)  
-México (December 20, 1823)  
-Guanajuato (December 20, 1823)  
-Oaxaca (December 21, 1823)  
-Puebla (December 21, 1823)

 **#Capricorn (December 22- January 19)**  
-Michoacán (December 22, 1823)  
-San Luis Potosí (December 22, 1823)  
-Veracruz (December 22, 1823)   
-Yucatán (December 23, 1823)   
-Jalisco (December 23, 1823)  
-Zacatecas (December 23, 1823)   
-Querétaro (December 23, 1823)  
-Iowa (December 28, 1846)  
-Texas (December 29, 1845)  
-Georgia (January 2, 1788)  
-Alaska (January 3, 1959)  
-Utah (January 4, 1896)  
-New Mexico (January 6, 1912)  
-Northern Mariana Islands (January 8, 1978)*  
-Connecticut (January 9, 1788)  
-Sonora (January 10, 1824)  
-Hidalgo (January 16, 1869)  
-Baja California (January 16, 1952)

**Author's Note:**

> When states/provinces/estados talk about Birthdays, they aren't their actual birthdays, which is why they also call them 'Gotcha days' as in that's the day America/Canada/Mexico officially got them. Territories celebrate their birthdays as the date they were adopted as territories by whatever country.
> 
> The Northern Mariana Islands uses her Commonwealth Day as her birthday.


End file.
